


no i love you let's get pancakes

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Kris (Deltarune), Pancakes, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans, Trans Kris, Trans Male Character, he kinda squishy, softie kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: cute supportive ralsei and kris who is a softie





	no i love you let's get pancakes

He hated his body. It never mattered what he tried to do to make him appreciate a little more. He hated his body. 

He's tried fasting for weeks, but it never seemed to work, because the weight would not be lost. He hated his body. 

Frankly, there have been several other people he's seen that look a little like him, but unlike him, they looked good. He liked their bodies, yet he hated his. 

Who in their right mind would like somebody like him, a person who wraps bandages around his chest in the hopes of hiding prominent body parts, a person with different colored eyes, a person who's having a hard time losing weight? Fasting is no longer an option.

How Ralsei cares about him, he didn't know. 

"Kris? You okay in there?"

Kris didn't reply, in hopes of Ralsei going away. He would rather die than be seen like the mess he is right now. I mean, he doesn't have a shirt on right now, and he's just wearing a pair of skinny jeans, so...that'd be awkward.

Ralsei hesitantly opened the door, causing Kris to cease breathing, there was one thought running through his mind crazily. 

Ralsei is in the room with me.   
Ralsei is in the room with me.  
Ralsei is in the room with me.   
Ralsei is in the room with me.  
Ralsei is in the room with me.   
Ralsei is in the room with me.  
Ralsei is in the room with me.   
Ralsei is in the room with me.

"Kris, did something happen?? Your chest is...wrapped up." Ralsei stammered, he thought Kris was in pain. He was, yes, but not physically. 

The silence was overwhelming, so Kris took a deep breath, and began to speak. 

"Uhm...you know how some people...don't like the g-gender they are..? So t-they decide to make themselves t-the other gender..?" He stuttered. Ralsei nodded. 

"I-I'm one of those people...um...I was...I'm..."

Kris took one last deep breath, and finished what he started. 

"I'm trans, Ralsei."

Ralsei didn't know how to reply, but as the realization hit him, he began to realize, he's known Kris for so long, it'd be rude to turn someone down just because of them being trans. Ralsei didn't care what Kris was, if Kris wanted to become a dog, then Ralsei would support him. 

"Kris, it doesn't matter what kinds of things you see yourself as, I'll support you through your darkest times." Ralsei concluded wrapping his arms around Kris's chest. Startled by the act of affection, Kris hesitantly returned the embrace.

During the hug, Ralsei felt trembling against his chest. He pulled away reluctantly, as he thought that Kris...

"Kris, are you okay??" Ralsei asked with meek concern, as he thought Kris was crying. Kris merely shook his head. "Ah, no, I was a little chilly. I'll put a sweater back on."

Ralsei chuckled in sweet relief, but he frowned, regarding what Kris said about being transgendered and the bandages around his chest, he had just the thing. 

"I'll be right back." Ralsei stated, and left the room. Kris just sat on the bed that they shared, yes they sleep together now.

Ralsei came back into the room with a black binder of some sort. He handed it to Kris. "Here, you shouldn't use bandages for compression." Kris looked a little hesitant to take the offer, but he took it. He stopped however. 

"I-if you'd like me to get out for you to be more comfortable, then..." Ralsei assured. Kris slowly nodded his head, and said, "I'll let you know when I'm done..."

With that, Ralsei walks out of the room. 

\----

A few more minutes pass, and Kris isn't saying anything. Ralsei even called his name a few times. This was enough to spark panic in Ralsei. 

"Kris??"  
"Come in..."

Ralsei let out his breath and opened the door to see Kris wearing a loose sweater, looking more content from a few minutes ago. 

They're gonna go out and get pancakes later because they wanted pancakes. Bless these bois.


End file.
